


Missed Calls

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e14 More Bad Than Good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>This is Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you when I can.</em>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Calls

“Why don’t _you_ call Derek?” Scott asked, frowning after reaching Derek’s voicemail for the 500th time.

“Why would I do that?” Stiles asked.

They were about to go talk to Deaton about the Were-Coyote situation but were forced to wait because a Poodle had a rash. Isaac was standing down the hall, a ways away and so obviously eavesdropping that he wasn’t even trying to hide it.

“He’ll pick up for you.”

“No he won’t.”

“Stiles, just call him.”

“I’m not gonna call him.”

“Stiles, just do it.”

There was a hint of agitation in Scott’s voice and his face looked all strict and stern like he was planning on Stiles to just get his phone out and call Derek. He blinked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief before scoffing. “I can’t believe you’re trying to Alpha me.”

“I don’t want to,” Scott insisted. “You’re in my pack though and this could really help.”

“That doesn’t mean you can Alpha me around,” Stiles said. “I’m not like Isaac.”

He glanced across the hall, seeing Isaac just openly looking at them. He shrugged at Stiles, a smile working its way onto his face before he gave a little wave.

“Stiles,” Scott said, sounding exasperated. “Can you just do this one thing for me? I mean we’re…”

Scott broke off, his mouth still open and his eyes squinting before widening suddenly. He then moved into Stiles’ space, pressing his nose against Stiles’ throat and inhaling.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

“You’re not in my pack.”

“What?”

“You are, but you’re not.”

That threw him off a little bit because Scott was anything but cryptic. “Uh, what does that mean exactly?”

“You still smell like Derek,” Scott said. “Like he’s your Alpha. Which doesn’t make any sense because he was never your Alpha in the first place.”

“Uh.”

And that was it; all Stiles could think of to say. Because he could remember a few times insisting that Derek be his Alpha. But he hadn’t exactly meant that in a pack way, just a strictly bedroom kind of way.

“Stiles,” Scott said slowly. “Was Derek your Alpha?”

“Define ‘Alpha’.”

He heard snickering. It was definitely Isaac but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of looking at him.

“Okay,” Scott said, sounding like he was bracing himself. “Did Derek ever bite you?”

“I thought you never wanted to hear about our sex life.”

“I don’t, but you need to answer this.”

“Well, then, yeah,” Stiles shrugged, his cheeks heating up. “He kind of had a thing for biting me and I kind of had a thing for being bitten and since those two work–”

“Okay, not that much,” Scott interjected, his face scrunched up. “I don’t mean a sex bite, but a werewolf bite.”

“Dude, do I look like a werewolf?”

“No, it’s–”

“What Scott’s trying to say is that Derek could have given you a mating bite,” Deaton said, having opened the door to the examination room. “Why don’t you boys come on in?”

Scott walked in first and Isaac quickly trailed behind while Stiles just stood there, hoping more than anything that he could go in there and the topic wouldn’t be about him and Derek. He would never be that lucky though.

“Did Derek ever mention a mating bite to you, Stiles?” Deaton asked.

“No,” Stiles said, closing the door behind him. “The Alpha Pack seemed to think that we were already mates though.”

“Well if you had Derek’s scent on you and it was particularly potent, they probably thought that you two were going through the stages.”

“Stages?” Stiles asked. “What kind of- You know what, I don’t care. It doesn’t matter.”

“Are you sure?” Deaton asked. “It won’t take me long to explain.”

“I’m sure, we should focus on what’s really important,” Stiles said. “Y’know, Malia and her crazy dad.”

“Right,” Scott said. “I just have one question though. Why does it feel like Stiles isn’t in my pack? Derek isn’t even an Alpha anymore.”

“A pack doesn’t need an Alpha to be a pack,” Deaton explained. “And choosing a pack isn’t just a verbal agreement, it’s more of a soul bond.”

Oh shit.

Oh mother-fucking- _shit_.

Because Stiles didn’t think this day would actually come so quickly. He didn’t think he’d be able to choose Derek over Scott without knowing Derek for a full year (or several years). And Derek wasn’t even around for Stiles to truly choose him.

But he had chosen Derek and it was clear by Scott’s face that he understood that.

**OoOoOoO**

“ _This is Derek Hale. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you when I can_.”

“Hey,” Stiles said into the phone, his voice sounding nervous and his fingers drumming against his desk. “Uh, it’s me, Stiles, again. I just wanted to check in and see how you were. You haven’t called or texted me back. Y’know I can see that you’ve read the texts, my phone tells me that you have and that’s- that’s good because that means you’re alive.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. I had a good day at school, nothing exciting here in Beacon Hills. There’s a new girl and I think Scott likes her which is weird because I can’t see him liking anyone but Allison. Speaking of Allison, I think her and Isaac are dating or about to start. Lydia’s rocking the single life. I’m not seeing anyone. Just, uh, my hand and my memories of you and wow, that sounded bad, ignore that I just said that. Anyway, I feel like I’m going to get cut off soon, so uh, I love you and I miss you and… Derek, please, just call me back.”

He hung up, placing his phone on his desk and exhaling deeply. Stiles stuffed his hand under his shirt and took the chain out with the key on it. He pressed the key against his palm, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. In all the messages he’d left he never once told Derek about the nightmares or the dangers lurking around town. Because Derek had left for a reason and he wasn’t going to go crying to him to get him to come back.

That’s what he told himself anyway. Because he didn’t know what he’d do if he did tell Derek what was happening and he still wouldn’t come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't title it after a Taylor Swift song! It's a miracle!


End file.
